The Poplar Sherlocks
by Freud-Plato-SisterMonicaJoan
Summary: This is an AU story of how the people in Poplar find out about the ex-nun and the Doctor romance (after Episode 2.8). I am glad that I waited this long for this as it is now possible to enlighten the character of Sister Julienne more deeply. (There is only one reference to Shelagh as Watson, a quote, and she does not do detective work in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Arriving at Poplar after the car ride from the Right Road and what happened then….**

After leaving Timothy at the Turner home and giving him strict instructions to stay put there and not tell anyone of the trip to fetch Sister Bernadette, sorry, Shelagh Mannion, Patrick turned the car towards a scarcely-populated place. He and Shelagh wanted to have a true conversation in peace, and the best place seemed to be in the car. Patrick parked the car at a quiet school yard in North Poplar. It was a late Friday afternoon, and it was the half-term holidays.

Remembering Timothy's parting words about a dead butterfly, Patrick turned to Shelagh with a comic despair:

"It seems that my silly son has sent you some insects."

Shelagh chortled. "Oh no, he is not silly. He has such an inquiring mind. And he sent only one. A beautiful dead butterfly. To find its cause of death."

"I hope you didn't think I had anything to do with it. When I found out about that I was afraid that you might find it a bit too much."

"Too much of what, Patrick?"

"Too much of family Turner. Too much of a responsibility. You know that what we are weighing now is much more than a victory in a three-legged-race." He put tentatively his hand on hers. She let out a sigh.

Patrick frowned, not yet familiar with the body language of this strangely dressed 1948 version of Sister Bernadette. So far, he was familiar only with her wide smile, the spectacles, the luminous eyes. Once, it seemed so long time ago, in another universe, he had, medically, listened to her breathing, but the sound of crackles and the tension and the worry during that examination had made him shy away from any other observation. He only had some faint, guilty memories of her smooth skin.

Yet she was no stranger to him. Her mind and heart were oddly familiar. Like they were pieces in a puzzle waiting to be joined together.

"Why are you sighing, Shelagh? Is it not all right for me to take you by your hand?"

Shelagh made a wry smile. He tried to imagine her as a fourteen year old girl stealing her father's cigarettes; how she might have looked then. That girl was there in that smile. There was a wonderful streak of humor in this woman.

"Patrick, it is all right. You can touch me, I won't break. I am just a little overwhelmed by what you are saying. Of the 'much more' that you are referring to. You wondered if you have not said enough. There are some issues you could elaborate a little."

Patrick grinned and pulled her hand up to his lips. "May I?"

"Yes, you may." He kissed the hand gently, then felt her other hand touching his cheek.

"This feels so strange" Shelagh was giggling. Her eyes had a twinkling promise. All at once she was in his arms and he kissed her, slowly but lightly, as if he still felt that she was an image that might fade away or break. "It is OK to feel strange. I would not ask of you anything you don't want to do. Tell me, if this is alright," he whispered.

"This is alright, Dr. Turner... Patrick," she said a little breathlessly. After some moments she added: "My love."

Patrick felt her soft, small form in his lap. The world was spinning on its axis and she was the one fixed point in it. It was his new world order. He was jubilant and wanted to cheer.

Instead, he asked shyly, "Could you call me Patrick again?"

"Why?"

"Because I like to hear your Scottish burr when you say my name. Because I like the sound of your voice. Because I like to talk with you. I like to be able to talk with you, at last."

"I like to talk with you, too. Patrrrick. Is that enough of Scottish burr for you?"

"Yes, my love." He laughed. He cleared his throat a little self-consciously. "Well, Shelagh, about that 'not enough' part."

"Yes?"

"I know that we have only made a start, but in the circumstances, I feel we need to talk of….marriage. I'd like to marry you. If you can see your way to it."

"I'd like to marry you too, Patrick."

A sense of relief was seen on both their faces. They spent a moment in quiet exhilaration looking at each other, their faces glowing with innocent joy. Then Shelagh turned serious again. "But let's not talk about that today. This is a bit of a day for me. I still have to meet Sister Julienne and….you know." Her face fell.

Patrick grew serious, too. He kissed her hand and let her go. He started the car again. "I will drive you there now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Sister Monica Joan finds out**

Shelagh had left the Order quietly and was now living in new lodgings nearby the Turner flat.

One day, Patrick had insisted on driving Shelagh to some distant place where they could speak seriously of their future. Somehow his car had become a sanctuary for them: the venue of their first love scene, their escape from the public eye.

They had been sitting in that car, talking and holding hands, further down by the Thames River outside the Poplar district. It was beginning to be dark and it was soon time to go home.

Somebody knocked the window of Shelagh's side of the car. A figure clad in a blue coat and a wimple. Shelagh wound down the window.

"Do I know you? Have we met?" the figure asked eagerly.

"Yes, we have met, Sister Monica Joan."

"Oh, you know my name. Has anyone ever said to you that you bear a striking resemblance to a young novice I once knew? When she first came to Nonnatus House, she wore a costume like you. Most un-chic, I must say."

At this, Patrick blurted out a guffaw. Shelagh took his hand and gave him a pleading look.

"Your young man seems to have a serious intention with you, young lady. I can see it in his aura. It is most delightfully green and pink. Something to do with the constellation of Venus and Mars. Yet I would advise you to take a one step at a time, young man. Oh, now that I see you better (Patrick had put the light on), you are definitely middle-aged. Hmmm. '_There is a tide in the affairs of men. Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune.'_" She paused theatrically. "That is Brutus talking to you, Dr. Turner. You are Dr. Turner, aren't you?"

Shelagh gave him a look which betrayed both hilarity and desperation. "Well, it was only a matter of time when she would recognize one of us," Patrick whispered, shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Aloud he said, "Yes, I am, Sister."

He had been gaining his self-confidence again and was not really worried about this incident. Shelagh, however, had been praying for more private time for them before revealing the news of their relationship.

"What do you want to do, Shelagh? Shall we drive her to the Nonnatus House?" he asked her in a low voice. She nodded.

"Sister, would you please get in the car. We will give you a lift to home."

The rest of the trip was silent. Sister Monica Joan had the face of the cat who caught the canary but she wasn't in the mood to talk anymore.

At the end of the trip, Sister Monica Joan thanked Dr. Turner most effusively. From the door of the Nonnatus house, she turned around and raised her forefinger. "Dr. Turner!"

Patrick let out a noise expressing gentle exasperation. Shelagh was sitting by him with a concentrated look, like she was desperately devising a plan.

"Yes, Sister? "

"You don't need to beware the Ides of March. It is as good a wedding day as any day in the calendar. Christianity has delivered us from the pagan superstitions. Isn't that a blessed thing? Goodbye, dear young lady, goodbye Doctor."

After she had gone, Shelagh and Patrick gave way to nervous laughter. Patrick could see some of the determination of Sister Bernadette forming in Shelagh. "What are you going to do, my March bride?"

Shelagh sniggered. "You too, Brutus?" He grinned and shrugged.

"Patrick, I am going to meet Sister Julienne."

"You are? Do you need me to be there?"

"No, this is something I have to do alone. She needs to hear about us from me, not from Sister Monica Joan. "

She kissed him on the cheek. Delighted, he trapped her hand and put it on his cheek. "That was a bold move, Miss Mannion." She looked a bit nervous. "The next move will be a bold one, too. I love you for that."

"Don't wait for me here. I will call you when I get to my lodgings."

"All right, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Sister Julienne finds out**

The nuns were singing the Evensong. Shelagh slipped into a chair at the back of the chapel. She was a bit homesick for the Nonnatus plainsong. She dared not to join the singing, fearing it would announce her presence.

She remembered a Bible verse:

_By faith he sojourned in the land of promise, as in a strange country,_

She was indeed in a strange country. Yet she firmly believed in the promise.

The Evensong ended. Sister Julienne had noticed her, and seemed surprised when Shelagh rose to meet her.

"Shelagh. God's peace be with you,"

"And with you. May I have a word with you?"

"Certainly."

They moved further from the chapel to the hall that led to Sister Julienne's office.

Before they reached their destination, Sister Monica Joan passed them and smiled sweetly at Shelagh.

"Good evening, Shelagh. Did Brutus get home all right?"

Shelagh winced a little. "Yes, he did, Sister. Thank you for your concern"

"Weren't you somebody once, young lady? Your song used to soar."

Sister Julienne came to Shelagh's help.

"Our prayer will continue even without her song, Sister Monica Joan. Surely you remember that Shelagh was ill and has now recovered. She has been on our prayer list for a long time."

"Yes, I know. She will get my flowery tribute in due time." She left in her high-handed manner.

Sister Julienne took the confused Shelagh by her shoulders. "She has been very distracted, my dear. Do not let her distress you. On her clearer days she is in the garden, tending hyacinths that she aims to bring to you. To Shelagh. She knows who you are. She has been commemorating the times when you joined the Order. Then again, she has a bad day, like today.

They entered Sister Julienne's office. "Please, be seated. How have you been, my dear Shelagh?"

"Thank you, physically I am much better, the x-rays show no signs of TB. But there is something bothering my mind. "

Sister Julienne thought how graceful Shelagh looked in her new outfit. She had always been graceful, with a ready mind. The long hours they had spent together studying mystics came back to her. Sister Bernadette had been a happy student, fully occupied with _The Revelations of Divine Love_. Then she had lost that happiness, she had entered a time of confusion.

Even though Shelagh was bothered by something, Sister Julienne could sense that underneath the temporary agitation she was at peace. Not totally at peace with herself, that would have been impossible in her circumstances. But something had been put to rights. Sister Julienne had been concerned about the nature of the wilderness Shelagh had been passing through, but perhaps Shelagh had indeed taken her 'right road'? She was happy for her, and yet she felt oddly haunted by all this.

"I need to tell you something very personal. I would have come to talk to you anyway, quite soon, but something happened today that makes this urgent."

"Yes?" Sister Julienne knew that the best spiritual counsellors keep an open mind, and she made an effort to appear non-judgmental. Shelagh had to take courage in this presumed innocence and openness. Yet she knew Sister Julienne to be a shrewd lady to whom the oddest and vilest corners of human nature were not strange.

"I was out in a car with a man. Sister Monica Joan approached us and recognized this man. Although she didn't seem to recognize me."

Sister Julienne was not totally surprised. She had heard the undertones of longing in Sister Bernadette's pleas to be released from her promises. She just hadn't been sure if she would find what she longed for. Life is so full of tricky surprises. If there is a man, if there will be a man, please God, let him be an honorable one, she had prayed. A good man.

"This man has asked me to marry him. "

"And you want to marry him?"

"Yes, in due course. I want to be his wife." Shelagh's voice grew very little. "And a mother to his son."

Sister Julienne's worried look grew soft. Something seemed to be revealed and fulfilled at the same time, in a very sweet manner.

"Shelagh, dare I put a name to this man? Are we talking of Dr. Turner?"

"Yes. We are talking of him. And Timothy."

A revelation of a very human mystery, yet with a divine touch, thought Sister Julienne. She felt relieved. She remembered that drawing of Sister Bernadette by Timothy. A lovely picture. Oh, what the poor girl must have gone through. What Dr. Turner must have gone through with her tuberculosis and all. Yet, it was not the right time or place to ask. Her mind fled temporarily to a time long past, to a flower that lived withered inside her book of _The Revelations of Divine Love_. To a hand touching her cheek. She shook off the memories. She was here for Shelagh.

"Sister Julienne, I must say that nothing improper has happened between Patrick and me. I mean Dr. Turner. He is called Patrick. We found each other because he wrote to me in the sanatorium, and finally, after you had given me leave to be released from my promises, I read his letters. After my discharge from the sanatorium, he came to fetch me from there, and…..that was it. I can't explain this very clearly."

"My dear, you are explaining it clearly enough. I am glad that you have found joy. "

Shelagh's eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Sister Julienne."

Concern flashed on Sister Julienne's face. "Brutus. Did Sister Monica Joan call Dr. Turner that?"

"Yes, she did". Shelagh laughed, a bit sadly. "She had this Classics Merry-Go-Around going on in her head, she cited _Julius Caesar_. I can see that from her point of view, Dr. Turner is a betrayer."

"Surely you don't believe that."

"No. In an odd manner, Sister Monica Joan also wished us well. She suggested a date for the wedding." Shelagh's face was expressing a mixture of delight and discomfort.

Sister Julienne laughed. "Don't tell me: the March 15th."

"Yes, she said that old superstitions have no power. I think that is the closest to a blessing you can get with her."

"You will truly feel her blessing when you get the hyacinths she has been growing for you."

"I am eagerly waiting for that 'flowery tribute'."

A silence fell. Shelagh was fidgeting with her purse nervously. Then she raised her head and asked simply:

"Can I have your blessing, Sister Julienne? Can we have your blessing?"

Sister Julienne rose and came to kiss Shelagh. She sat by her and took her hands.

"Or course you will have my blessing. All three of you will have my blessing."

Sister Julienne sighed. "Don't think of anything of this Brutus talk. In God there is no betrayal.

Remember this: '_Do you wish to know the Lord's meaning in this thing?_'"

Shelagh answered with a wavering voice, looking at her counsellor and friend with loving eyes:

_'__Know it well. Love was his meaning_.'"

She swallowed a little, but her face revealed relief. She looked beautiful, Sister Julienne thought.

"Thank you, Sister Julienne."

After Shelagh had gone, Sister Julienne opened her prayer book. There, inside, was an old photo that lay beside a dried flower.

She took the photo in her hand and caressed the face and the frame of the young man in it. He was posturing there beside a laughing girl. That girl had hair of similar colour to Shelagh's. But this girl had a wave in her fringe. The road not taken. A different happiness.

Then she concentrated with all her force in a prayer for the future Turner family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Jenny and Trixie find out**

Jenny and Trixie were having a quick lunch at a cafe. There was no sense in pedaling back to the Nonnatus House after the morning rounds when they still had some house calls to make in that remote area of Poplar.

Jenny was consuming a sandwich while listening to Trixie's report on her visit to the local school where she had given some information on the coming polio vaccination program. It seemed she had met Tom there briefly. Yet she was expressing her reservations about going out with a curate.

"Jenny, you have it easy. Alec likes dancing, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does, but I don't so much. I prefer a concert."

"Perhaps we should try a swap sometimes," Trixie quipped with some irony. Jenny gave her a Jennyish glare.

"Of course not, I was only kidding. Wait..:" Trixie seemed to have been caught by something she saw in the street. She pointed to a lady there. "Who is that, tell me Jenny? Someone we know?"

Jenny took a glance and gasped. "That is…Sister Bernadette. I mean Shelagh Mannion. "

"Yes, it is. Wow. She looks so different." Jenny had a feeling that Shelagh might not be overly pleased to see them, but Trixie was already on her way over. Jenny opened her mouth in vain. There was no stopping Trixie when she was in high gear.

Yet there was Shelagh, smiling shyly at Jenny. "Nice to see you, Jenny. How are you?"

"I am fine. I should ask how you are. We are so glad that you are back from the sanatorium."

"I am much better, thanks. Still recuperating, but in fairly good health."

Trixie was like a mother hen. "Shall we order you a cup of tea?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Shelagh looked a bit self-conscious. The nurses hadn't seen her since she had left the Order. Underneath the green coat which she took off she wore a simple, blue two-piece suit. Trixie yet gave it an appreciative look, as it showed Shelagh's fine body lines. But the best part was her hair and her ladylike appearamce.

Trixie started to laugh a little. "Shelagh….I hope you don't mind me saying this? You look elegant."

Shelagh raised her expressive eyebrows –a familiar look, her face had always been oddly expressive, even in the wimple.

"Thank you, Trixie."

There was a silence.

"Are you going back to nursing, I mean, when you are fit again?" Jenny asked, a bit haltingly.

"And are you going to stay at Poplar," inquired Trixie. "We have missed you at Nonnatus House."

"No to the first question,yes to the second. I have missed you, too."

"So, you didn't go to Chichester?"

"No. I prefer to be at Poplar at the moment."

"We heard from Sister Julienne that you had taken lodgings at the Fosters. Are they nice people?"

Despite their friendly acquaintance, Shelagh found Trixie's stream of questions overwhelming.

"Yes, they are nice people." Shelagh's tea had arrived providing a welcome relief and a chance to change the conversation to Jenny's and Trixie's recent cases at work. They talked at length about the upcoming polio vaccination program. As Jenny and Trixie were wary of asking Shelagh anything of a personal nature in a public place, this was perhaps the most comfortable way to get to know her again. As Shelagh conversed in a lively manner they saw flashes of her sense of humour, which had been missing for the last six months or so. On the topic of the vaccination program, Jenny thought that Shelagh seemed to know more about it than her, the designated district nurse in charge of the program. She asked her about that.

"Oh, I might have heard about it at the….London hospital." She sounded a bit evasive."I go there for my X-ray check-ups." She paused, looking from one girl to another. Then Trixie noticed that she took a deep breath. It was as if she had reached a difficult decision. "Or Dr. Turner may have spoken about it. I help Timothy Turner with his homework."

"Oh, that is nice. He really needs someone to supervise him. On his father's consultation days, I have sometimes taken care of him at Nonnatus…" Then the penny seemed to drop. "So that is why he doesn't spend his Thursday afternoons at Nonnatus House anymore. You are helping him.."

Shelagh's cheeks gained some colour, yet she also had an air of proud defiance which became her perfectly, Trixie thought. "Yes, that is why." Shelagh rose and said her farewells. She had so much to do.

The girls were left staring after her. Jenny started to think aloud.

"There's something of a mystery in this new Shelagh, isn't there Trixie?"

"Yes. There might be more to her than meets the eye. But I like her. She is as kind as ever, and she seems to be blooming. If it was anyone else but her…."

Trixie stopped aghast. Her speedy thinking progress had caught her unaware.

"What, Trixie?" Jenny asked innocently.

"You are not going to like it. You will say that I always say things like this." Trixie was uncharacteristically apologetic.

"No, get it out."

"Well. If it was anyone else but her, I would say there is a man involved."

"Trixie!"

"Think logically, Jenny, think about what she just told us. Use your brains."

"But where would she have met a man? At the sanatorium? Before that? Is that why she left the Order?"

They both seemed lost in their thoughts. Then a surprised, confused smile came to Jenny.

"Trixie, do you think it likely….?"

"Very likely". Trixie raised her eye-brows. "Very bloody likely. Who would have thought? I am too flabbergasted. What do you say, Jenny?"

"A most suitable pair."

"They are. Truly sweet." Trixie's eyes had grown misty.

Then her face started to quiver and she broke into laughter. "It's all too ticketyboo and marvelous."

"What do you mean?"

"All right, I will tell you this story…."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Fred and Chummy find out**

Fred was cleaning the hall after a Cubs meeting and keeping an eye on Jack and Timothy who were comparing their homework in the corner of that hall. Tim was waiting for his father and Jack had stayed to keep him company. Fred raised his head and strained his ears at an unusual conversation turn from the boys.

Chummy entered the kitchen with tea cups and glasses. She was just going to start the washing up when she, too, heard something that made her stop.

"How did you get that? Are you sure it is a right answer to that question? How much spirit will a lamp of the size of 200 mm need to burn for one hour?"

"I am sure it is right."

"It can't be."

"You have to do the maths in quite a complex way. I learned it from Sister Bern– I mean, from my Auntie."

"Which Auntie? I thought you had just the one Auntie Anne who lives in Bromley."

Timothy became evasive. He had been told that if he has to speak of this, he should keep to the minimal facts. "This is another Auntie. A friend of the family. I call lots of family friends Aunt."

"I didn't know you had a family friend who helps you with maths."

"Well, she is a sort of a lady friend of my Dad's." Timothy's voice had grown quiet.

"Is he courting someone?"

"Come on, Jack. I am really not supposed to talk about it. Do you have your football cards with you? I have some new ones."

The chattering of the boys continued in a cheerful manner.

Fred gave Chummy a look of surprise which she returned with a faint grin.

"Did you hear what I heard?" she asked Fred.

"Yes. But it is none of our business, is it?"

"Quite right. It bally well is none of our business. I'm sure we will hear about it when it is time."

"Yet I can't help it, I am glad."

"So am I. Spiffingly good news."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Cynthia finds out**

Dr Turner was lighting a cigarette. It was 7.30am, and he was in the yard of a small church. There was a regular Morning Service there which very few attended. One of the few was a lady dear to his heart.

Under the circumstances, she had told him that she couldn't go to Nonnatus House to pray. She had explained to him that the best way for her to learn to live as a Shelagh Mannion was to keep up with the ritual she had learned as Sister Bernadette. So she had found this small church at the edges of Poplar and visited when she could.

He could understand the wisdom of this. The change in her life had been huge, much greater than his. He wanted her to feel comfortable as Miss Mannion, as that was the best way to become a contented Mrs. Turner. He smiled at the name. He was childishly happy, even though they still had not announced their engagement.

He knew that she would tease him about the way he was stalking her, but there was also a possibility that she would welcome this surprise. She had secretly been very pleased the last time he had caught her after the Morning Service. He thought she had been tickled to death to meet him in a solitary place. This church yard was such a quiet place, with no people.

"Dr. Turner! What are you doing here? An early morning call at the Lansbury buildings?" a mild voice inquired.

It was Cynthia Miller.

Blast. On the other hand, they had been discussing facing the music and revealing their relationship. With Timothy and all the "ingredients", it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep it hidden. He didn't wish to keep it hidden. He wanted to shout it from the rooftops. He could see that is was not possible, they didn't need any unwanted attention. After all, gossip was rife in Poplar. But surely not by Cynthia Miller.

"Good morning, Nurse Miller. Yes, I had a call at this area. I am meeting someone here."

"Oh, really? Oh there is Shelagh. Look who's here, Shelagh. I had a call, a false alarm really, at the Lansbury buildings, and I came to pray here, as I couldn't make it to the prayers at Nonnatus House. It was nice to run into Shelagh here, too."

Shelagh came down the steps of the church with a wary, ironic look. Patrick looked at her from under his brow, waiting for a clue for how to behave. He saw her taking a breath and then she came to him and took his arm.

"Nice of you to come to see me, Patrick."

Dr. Turner grinned at her relieved. "Nice to see you, Shelagh."

Cynthia startled a little. She looked from one to another.

Shelagh took a firmer grip of the arm of Patrick. "Cynthia, we were planning on telling everyone soon. We are… a couple. We are going to announce our engagement."

Patrick really liked the sound of this. He was grinning even more widely. "It is good to hear that, Shelagh," he chuckled.

"Oh my." Cynthia was starting to smile, abashed. "Shelagh. What a surprise."

"The Lord answered my prayers. Just in a totally different way that I expected."

"I am glad to hear that, Shelagh. And Dr. Turner, my congratulations. I hope you believe that I truly mean it."

"I hope this does not come as too much of a shock to you, Nurse Miller."

"Well, it is a bit of a shock, in a nice way. You have been invited to a tea on Thursday, you know that? At Nonnatus House."

"Yes, we know," Shelagh answered."Sister Julienne has asked us, all the three us to be there. Doctor Turner will be a bit late, though."

"So, until then…., "Cynthia laughed a little. She put her finger on her lips. "My lips are sealed."

"Thank you, Cynthia, I knew we could trust you."

Cynthia left to take her bike and Patrick directed Shelagh by her elbow to his car. At the car he burst into laughter. He leaned his back on the car and hid his face in his palm.

"What now, Doctor? Do you need a sedative? Was it too much of a shock?" Shelagh came to him and he proudly put his arms around her. He looked at her with dazzled eyes.

"Serves you right after coming to stalk me that way," she giggled.

"No shock, just pleasure. We will be officially engaged. We will be officially and publicly engaged. You just announced it. I am so glad."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Man-to-man talk**

"Dad…." Timothy said with the small voice that indicated he was expecting trouble from his Dad.

"Yes, son," Patrick gave him a smile, "what is it? Another window broken in a football game?" Nothing worried him much nowadays. He was a changed man-with a sunny disposition.

"No, I am afraid it is something other than a window. You see, I talked with Jack about Auntie Shelagh today."

"You did?"

"Well, it is hard to not talk of her when talking about homework. Jack said she was wrong on that spirit lamp question, and I had to defend her."

"That is OK, Tim. We have said that you can talk of her as an Auntie."

"I may have accidentally called her Sister Bernadette, and I may have said that she is your lady friend."

Patrick thought for a moment. "Accidents happen, son. We had an agreement that in a tight spot, you must tell the truth. She is my lady friend." He smiled at the idea. "It won't be long now. "

Timothy brightened up. "Really? When will she move in?"

"We need to get officially engaged first. Then married. Do you have my big proposal ready? Did you write it?"

"Yes, I did. Gosh, Dad. This is great. It has been kind of strange to talk about it only with Granny Parker and Auntie Anne. "

"You just find some nice wrapping paper for that engagement ring."

"I already did. By the way…." This was going so well that he thought he might as well dare to bring up his other suspicion.

"Yes?"

"Bagheera and Akela may have heard, too. About Sister Bernadette being your lady friend."

"Tim, it does not matter anymore. I just have to take it like a man. It is Auntie Shelagh who is in a bit of a difficult position. We must protect her."

"Because she was a nun?"

"Yes, because of that, and because so many people in this neighbourhood know her only as a nun. It is going to take quite a while for them to think of her as someone else." He sighed a little. "You must brace yourself for some teasing and mean spirited gossip, Tim. You never know how jealous or stupid people can be."

"Stupid is that stupid does, you always say. "

"Well learned, son. "

"By the way, do you want to know how much spirit it does take for a lamp to burn for an hour?"

Patrick laughed heartily. "Not particularly but I can see you want to tell me. How much?"

"About 150 mm. Sister….I mean Auntie Shelagh was very good at chemistry at school. And she had her first cigarette at the age of fourteen, can you imagine?"

Patrick looked at his son tenderly and ruffled his hair. "In fact, I knew all of this. She is an amazing woman. You seem to have a very good time together, don't you?"

"Yes, but can I smoke at that age?"

"Absolutely not."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Sister Evangelina finds out**

"Sister Evangelina. Timothy Turner and Shelagh Mannion are coming to tea." Sister Julienne's voice was steady as usual, but you could detect a careful tone in it.

"Oh. So we shall see Sister…Shelagh at last. She has been avoiding us, I have noticed. I wonder how her health is."

"She is better. Although the long term effects of tuberculosis are yet to be seen."

"I hope she has been shopping. She really can't go around in those old clothes. Sister Julienne, do you think it would be possible for us to donate her better shoes? So that she does not need to feel embarrassed? Like we got those shoes from a charity box, and Lo! They are exactly her size and no-one else needs them."

"Well, that would perhaps be slightly complicated. Sister, you heard that Timothy Turner is coming too. And later, Doctor Turner is going to join us."

"Yes, isn't it one of the Doctor's consultation days at the London, and the housekeeper's day off? The boy needs some taking care of, and it is our duty as Christians to help."

"Sister, he has been given a person to care for him. Given by God's calling."

"Really?"

"Yes. Shelagh is going to take care of him. On a permanent basis."

"Shelagh was always so good with him, but isn't that a bit too much of Dr. Turner to ask of her? Surely, after her recovery, she needs to find employment."

"Dr. Turner has asked her and she has said yes. Dr. Turner has asked her to marry him."

Sister Evangelina slowed and sat down.

"To marry him?"

"Yes. Shelagh sees it as her calling. I think she was called to do this, too."

Sister Evangelina continued to look astounded.

"Sister, surely you remember that we had Dr. Turner on our prayer list."

"Yes, but this…"

Sister Julienne thought that it would be wise to keep silent for a while. Finally the news seemed to sink in.

"A calling indeed. God moves in mysterious ways." Sister Evangelina's face was twitching in an odd manner.

Sister Julienne observed her second oldest companion in the Lord and in the Sisterhood. She was tough, a true, authentic East Ender. She had seen so much poverty and suffering that sometimes she lacked the ability to see joy. Obviously, all the sisters missed Sister Bernadette. It was not easy for them to accept change.

Sister Evangelina puffed a little, seeming to recover.

"This is surprising, I must admit. It will take some time getting used to. But the idea….is not altogether preposterous." She looked at Sister Julienne thoughtfully. "You remember that I delivered Timothy Turner."

Sister Julienne nodded and added:"And I was there when his mother died. Her hope was that her boy would be safe and loved."

"Yes. As was her hope when he was born."

Sister Julienne could see that Sister Evangelina was softened by the memory.

Her mouth turned upwards in a whimsical manner. "Do you remember how Dr. Turner was at that time? Lean and lanky, and full of hope because of National Health Service. It was hard to say which he was more proud of, his new practice or his baby son."

Sister Julienne laughed. "Yes, I do. He is a good and conscientious doctor. We are happy to have him." After a pause she added: "He really deserves some happiness after what he has experienced in the last two years."

Sister Evangelina heaved a sigh. "Yes. I see this must be the answer to our prayers. How odd. But stranger things have happened in the life of mice and men."

She rose slowly, took the linen she had been mending from the table and was about to leave the room. From the door, she turned around.

"One thing, Sister. When you talked with Shelagh…."

"Yes, Sister?"

"Did you get the impression that she is happy? She was so down these last months even before she got her diagnosis."

"Yes. I got the impression that she is happy. That she will be happy. Of course, she feels her circumstances are not ideal. But I am quite certain she loves Dr. Turner and is delighted to be a mother to Timothy."

"Good. That is all that matters. Because people will talk, you know. If that is what you are referring to with 'circumstances', in addition to her health."

"Yes, it is. That is why we must support the family Turner."

"Indeed we must. The dogs will bark but the caravan moves on. If God is on our side, who can be against us?"

"That's the spirit, Sister Evangelina."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Poplar Sherlocks. Ch 9. The Kitchen of Fate.**

"Shelagh, could you meet me at the Nonnatus Clinic kitchen in an hour? There is some important business we need to discuss. Just the two of us."

Even though Shelagh guessed the nature of Patrick's request, she gasped a little. She nervously teased him:

"You already see me in your own kitchen quite often. How many kitchens do you want to see me in?"

"Oh, the kitchens of the world are not enough for that. But I happen to like this particular kitchen." There were husky undertones in these everyday words. Comical though his expression was, the longing and the passion in his voice was apparent. She turned a little bit weepy.

"Shelagh, are you crying?"

"Yes, a little." She tried to regain her balance. "In the name of all the kitchens and all the aprons, I will be there."

"Thank you. See you soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Patrick".

"Hello Shelagh." He kissed her on the cheek.

They stared at each other like starry-eyed teenagers.

He took a small parcel from the table. "This is for you. From me and someone else."

Shelagh smiled as she opened the parcel.

"Look inside of the wrapping paper," Patrick urged.

There was writing on the paper. _"Please, will you marry my Dad?" _The words were surrounded by pictures of a sun shining and some pretty clouds, drawn with the sure hand of the budding artist Mr. Timothy Turner.

Shelagh raised her head and looked Patrick in awe. "Oh Patrick, how moving!"

"Open the box," the slightly nervous Patrick said. She did that. There was a ring with one small pearl in a classic setting. Shelagh beamed at Patrick. "Thank you, Patrick. It is beautiful. I will. I mean, I will marry Timothy's Dad. I will marry you, my love."

Stupefied delight graced Patrick's countenance. "Thank you, Shelagh. I love you too."

He took the ring and, biting his lip a little,put it on her finger.

They stood there dazed until he slowly took her hand in his and bent down to kiss the ring. Then he pulled her up to him and they shared one lingering, passionate kiss. They remained embraced for quite a while.

Finally, Patrick broke the silence that had settled around them.

"My darling Shelagh. I hope I will be worthy of you."

"I love you and I need you. That is all I need – you." She let out a satisfied snort. "So nice of you to think of this kitchen."

"Yes, wasn't it? I am so nice…" Patrick said lightening the mood.

"Nice and modest too. Keep it that way." They laughed a little. He was starting to gain his composure again.

"Shelagh, do you want to know what I learned yesterday? From our precious son."

Shelagh felt her heart burst at the mention of _their_ son. She hid her face against his waistcoat.

"What, Patrick?"

"I learned how much spirit a lamp needs to burn for one hour!"

The irrelevance - and the relevance - of this statement made her joy hit the sky.

"Yes! You really needed to learn that. That is why I solved the equation so carefully and taught the maths to Timothy."

"Like son, like father." His voice grew hoarse. "Please, teach me other things about…burning. I only knew that spirit lamps break so easily."

"That is outdated knowledge now, Doctor."

"What else, my beautiful teacher?"

"Hmmm. The burning process is a bit delicate to explain…" She tiptoed up to him once more. His breath caught at the vulnerable desire on her face. He leaned into her.

"Burning at a bright light," Shelagh muttered after some blissful and exquisite moments.

"Pink and green, as Sister Monica Joan suggests."

"Did you know that pink is the colour of newly found love and green of healing love in Ayurveda medicine?"

"Even though I know that to be absolute humbug, I feel so pink and green today."

"It is an eternal light, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. The Tea Party At Nonnatus House To Honour The Newly Engaged Couple**

_"__Never was there such a dinner since the world began." *_

Sister Julienne thought how fitting these words of Dickens would be to describe the small tea party unfolding in the mundane, but comfortable Nonnatus House dining hall.

Her Silver Jubilee as a Nun came back to her. There were elements of the earthly and the spiritual combined in a celebration like that, just as in the celebration of this engagement. At the Jubilee, Mother Jesu Emmanuelle had quoted an old sermon: _"Perfection is not a polished thing. It is often simply something that is sincerely meant."_

The gentle hum of conversation around the tea table brought Sister Julienne out of her reverie. Sherry and cake were being consumed with gravity and joy suited to the occasion. Sister Julienne quietly observed the faces of the gathered congregation: the wistful Sister Evangelina, the good-humoured Fred, the benevolent Sister Monica Joan, the boisterous Timothy and the friendly, eager young nurses.

The spirit of love and simplicity made them beautiful.

To crown this all, the fragrance of blooming hyacinths filled the room. Sister Monica Joan's 'flowery tribute' to Shelagh had been placed in the middle of table with due reverence. Five light blue hyacinths and five pink ones.

At the end of the table Sister Julienne saw Shelagh, quietly radiant, if still a little reserved. Shelagh was clearly touched by the kindness of her old friends, Sisters and colleagues. The chair on Shelagh's right side remained empty, waiting for Dr. Turner to arrive. The light of the candles was reflected in her glasses and every now and then her engagement ring – which had been truly admired – flashed in the light, too: when she rearranged the plates, when she adjusted Timothy's lapels in a motherly fashion or when she put both her hands on Sister Monica Joan's to thank her for the flowers.

Shelagh's smile became pinched and she inhaled fast at the sound of a car arriving.

"He's had an awfully long day at the London. He must be tired," Shelagh said in a low voice to Sister Julienne, who had risen and come by her, as if wishing to bless and fortify her.

No sound of arriving footsteps was heard, however. Timothy ran to the window to see what was delaying his Dad.

"Dad is having a cigarette." Tim raised his eyebrows and continued in a confidential tone: "He took an awful long time to get dressed today. I had to help him choose a tie." He paused. "He has like one decent tie. He has no colour sense at all. It will be so good to have a woman's touch in the house again."

Tim's wise-beyond-his-years quip brought a friendly laugh from the group.

"Thank you for your trust in me, Tim," Shelagh chuckled and her tension seemed to ease. She rose. "It seems I have to go and fetch the badly-dressed blushing fiancée."

Patrick was leaning against the car with a half-smoked cigarette in his hand. His face melted into an embarrassed smile. "Shelagh. I am not getting cold feet. I have been anticipating this day for such a long time. Now that it is here, the enormity of…." - he was waving his arms in a hapless, sweet manner -"all this….hit me with a new force. I needed a cigarette to calm down. "

Shelagh felt her eyes get misty. She swallowed and quickly asked: "Come, give me a puff."

"Here you are."

Shelagh took a puff and gave the cigarette back, her eyes merry again.

"Come now, they have been very nice and friendly."

"Alright, I will follow your lead. On to the battle, Officer."

"And what a battle it will be, my Sergeant. A battle with cakes and tea and sherry. And a lot of ladies and a man you have known for years and who wish you nothing but the best.

"It was so easy with Cynthia, but with Sister Evangelina….."

"You will survive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After receiving congratulations, Dr. Turner sat down by his fiancée and was served the offerings of the table.

Being somewhat disoriented, even if in a delightful way, he sniffed the air in wonderment.

"What's this scent?" he asked.

Sister Monica Joan pointed to the flower installation in the middle of the table. She started to speak addressing Dr. Turner:

"Have you ever heard about the odour of sanctity, Doctor? A very intriguing religious and a medical phenomenon. Some say that Padre Pio has a rare disease that induces ketosis, so there is a reasonable doubt of his odour of sanctity." Sister Monica Joan had a friendly smile, but her agile, wandering mind was galloping wildly. "Richard the Lionheart's body was exhumed and it turned out that someone had embalmed his heart with myrtle, daisy and mint – that explains his case of odour."

She sighed. "Oh, the tales of the Saints and the state of our mortal coil. The legends are numerous. Even the oddest miracles may finally get a scientific explanation. Fortunately, we have you, Dr. Turner and you, Shelagh. You are like Adam and Eve. There is enough scent of paradise in you two."

The hilarity after this was mixed with deep emotion. It was subdued only by forceful effort and after some pleading looks from Sister Julienne, who had sat by Shelagh and taken her hand.

She raised her voice. "Please, Sisters and friends. I propose a toast to the happy couple. Let's drink a toast of sherry. You drink sherry, Dr. Turner, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." They all rose and toasted the health and happiness of the new couple.

"And may they long live and prosper on earth," Fred added to the toast.

"Amen to that," Timothy stated emphatically. "Did you know that I actually wrote my Dad's proposal?"

"Keep quiet, son!" laughed Dr. Turner, with the others. "It is true that your contribution was important, but I was not totally clueless. That proposal was one turn in the long road to marriage."

"The right road," Shelagh added, looking at him with her clear gaze, eyes peaceful now.

"Indeed it is," her fiancée confirmed, beaming at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The party was over.

When the soon-to-be Turner family had left and the gathering had dispersed, Sister Julienne felt tired.

She spent some moments reminiscing in the strongly scented room. The memory of a dried flower abided in her, in all its pain and sweetness. Once, it had carried scent, too. She sighed, rose and walked to her office. There was always work to be done.

XXXXX

* Dickens: Nicholas Nickelby


End file.
